miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy Day
While watching a mummy movie with Big Bird, Elmo and Linus decide to go in search of a real mummy only to find a familiar mummy. Meanwhile, Mister-Jaw attempts to create some beachfront property. Transcript * opens up showing a movie theater shaped like the Sphinx * Big Bird: You know, this theater was built over 70 years ago in this Neo-Egyptian style. And apparently, there used to be a pharaoh's tomb display with a mummy in a sarcophagus. I mean, you couldn't pick a better place to watch a classic, old mummy movie. * Bird buys the tickets and they walk into the movie theater. They watch the movie * Explorer: movie There's an inscription here. An...an incantation of some sort. "Owah Tagu Siam!" * mummy wakes up at the sound of these words, looking straight at Elmo and Linus in the audience. The boys stare back, and Elmo turns to Big Bird * Elmo: Where do you find a mummy? * Big Bird: Hidden deep in the bowels of the pyramids. rings Whoops, better put this on vibrate. mummy is now standing right behind the explorer, poised and ready to pounce * Explorer: movie The incantation will make the mummy come to life and obey your commands. Well, beat me with a chicken. mummy starts beating him with a chicken Ow! What?! Ooh! Hey! Stop! It's an--ow! Hey! * Elmo: Cool! Is it hard to get into a pyramid? * Big Bird: Yes, indeed. Often you had to negotiate many booby traps that were set centuries before. the movie, the mummy has just stepped on a small rock, apparently a trigger for a booby trap * Explorer: movie You ridiculous mummy. You just tripped one of your own booby traps. is a rumbling noise, and rocks begin to fall on the explorer and the mummy She's gonna blow! run for the exit, barely getting out in time * Linus: Awesome booby trap! Elmo Elmo, we should get our own mummy. * Elmo: Come on, Linus. We'll be back before he wakes up. * Fabulous Freddie: Oh, those bozos aren't pulling anything on my watch! Grunts * The Pink Panther's Home * Melvin: Good morning, Pink. It appears that Mister-Jaw purchased a string of odd items: One magnet, one map of the city's drainage pipes and 2 tons of scrap metal. It's in your hands now, over and out. * Pink Panther salutes and goes off * at the Theater * Elmo: Mr. Employee, sir, where's the mummy exhibit? * Employee: button Manager assistance requested. * Employee #2: Yes? * Employee: These boys want to know where the mummy exhibit is. * Employee #2: It's in storage. In the basement. * Elmo: Guess who's goin' to the basement! * Woman: Uh, excuse me, where are the restrooms? * Employee: Manager assistance requested. * Employee #2: Yes? * Freddie: There they go. * squeaks * Elmo: Look! Pith helmets! We might be going the right way. Say something pithy. * Freddie: That's it. I'm going in myself. [He accidentally knocks over a series of posts, which strike a gumball machine and cause the gumball container to come loose and roll after him. He enters the stairwell and steps in a mop bucket with wheels that's full of water. His screams as the bucket carries him down the stairs alert Elmo and Linus that the mummy must be nearby.] * Elmo: Did you hear that? Maybe it's the mummy. * Freddie: Aaugh! My shoe is all squishy! * Elmo: Uh, Linus? What are you doing? Woah! Who know looking for mummies would be so much fun? Watch this! * gumball container rolls down the stairs behind the boys. As they flee, Linus jumps onto Elmo's shoulders and uses an overhead pipe to lift both of them on top of the gumball container. They perform a few tricks while on top of the container, but that comes to an abrupt end when they slam into the wall above a door. The container rolls down the hall and the boys congratulate themselves for getting past the first booby-trap. * Linus: Hey, Elmo, this was our first booby trap! Woo! Hey, look! The storage! We're here! * Freddie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, when I catch them... * gumball container catches up to Freddie. As he flees from it, he tries the same trick as Linus, but the pipe comes off in his hands. The tries it again, and this flings him up into the overhead duct. After bouncing around in it several times, he comes back out, right in front of the rolling container again. But the container rolls right past Freddie, so he stops running and begins walking the other way. The container rolls up some stairs, activates the button for the elevator, and after a bounce against the stair railing, enters the elevator. * Freddie: Oh, give me a break! * Elephant" by Henry Mancini plays in the background. They Later Exit the elevator. He fails to notice that the gumball container is in the elevator car. After he gets in, he sees it and when the car arrives at the next floor, he runs out. The gumball container starts moving again, rolling at the same speed as it had before it entered the elevator. Freddie runs down down some stairs and tries a door, but it's locked, so he keeps running. The gumball container is now deliberately chasing him since it is able to make hairpin turns down the stairs without having to bounce off of anything first. Shortly thereafter, the container splits open, and the loose gumballs cause Freddie to go through a door into the supply room. He tries some of the gumballs, but his mouth gets clogged up because the bubblegum is so old and stale. * Freddie: Bubble gum? Oh, really old, stale bubble gum! Blaugh! BLOCKHEAD! and toilet paper rolls fall on top of him as he tries to get back up by leaning on a cabinet. Wrapped up like a mummy, he walks off in search of Linus, stiff-armed and stiff-legged like mummies in movies traditionally are. * at where Mister-Jaw is, The Pink Panther's submarine arrives at Toothy's pond just as Mr. Jaw is putting the finishing touches on his latest invention. * Mister-Jaw: Almost done, just this one more little bit! Pink Panther Arrives ''Gotcha! As usual, your timing is incredible! And by "Incredible", of course I mean: COMPLETELY CREDIBLE! ''fires capturing him in a bubble of "pure evil" and a blend of space-age polymers ''No use, Pinky the Panther! I made this out of something that cannot be penetrated! Pure evil! And a blend of space-age polymers. You see, Pink, I'm going to unleash the water held by this dam into that huge drainage pipe that leads directly to the ocean. The additional water will raise the sea level by 2%, and then my property one block from the shoreline will become beachfront property! ''maniacally And to release the water from the dam, I've invented a ray, which attracts wood like it attracts metal: The Wood-Ray! Which was almost complete until you rudely interrupted me. Oh, look at this, Kitty. It's my card game set. Maybe you want to take it back to White Blabber, huh? Huh, you want to try? Laughs Goodbye, Pink Panther! maniacally * at the Basement * Elmo: Owah Tagu Siam! hissing There's nothing here but fakey promotional lobby junk. For all we know, there might not be such thing as a mummy. Mummy Freddie Yeah, I'll be right with you. I mean-- Gasps * Freddie: You Blockheads! * Linus: Slams door * screams * Linus: Wow, I didn't expect them to be so scary. I mean, can you imagine the angry, twisted soul hidden under those bandages? * Freddie: Omlet! * Elmo: Makes me shudder. But you know what? We came down here looking for a mummy, and I'm not leaving without one. Let's get him! * Elmo: Hey, Linus. We got our own mummy! Now, how are we going to get it home? * Area * Mister-Jaw: And...finished! beep * The Pink Panther: '''You chop wood? * '''Toothy: Yep. * sound * Mister-Jaw: It is working! Laughs It is functioning properly! * Catfish: You Mad Bro? * Mister-Jaw: Gasps You defeated my bubble of pure evil? Ooh! firing; Water flooding Oh, no! What? pops Is my nose really that pointy? and grunting * Elmo: You know what this is? Our second booby trap! splashing * Pink Panther: '''There you are! * '''Elmo: WOO-HOO-HOO! OH YEAH! WOO-HOO! OH YEAH! Freddie Hey, you missed all the fun. Allow me to introduce our mummy. the "mummy" isn't there * Charlie Brown: Actually, That's Fabulous Freddie. * Big Bird: Well, Mummy has supper waiting for us at home. Freddie, why are you all wet? * Freddie: BUG OFF! * Linus: You know, mummies had their brains pulled out through their nose. * Snoopy: The lucky ones. THE END Video Category:Peanuts Category:Sesame Street Category:Videos Category:The Pink Panther Category:Happy Tree Friends